pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorysia Melody
'Glorysia Melody '(Japanese: グロリシアメロディ Gurorishiamerodi) is the main protagonist of Pokémon Heroes. She is voiced by Kerry Williams. Personality Glorysia Melody is a determined and strong girl who wants to become a great trainer. She is kind, strong-hearted, brave, adventurous, and sometimes angry. She has her ideas when there is danger. Her goal is to become a dream trainer of Equestria. Appearence Glorysia Melody has long, pink hair with a blue hair bandage, star earrings in her ears, cyan eyes, a black and pink shirt, a pink bowtie, a pink skirt, long, dark pink socks and pink shoes. She also wears a purple Z-Ring and the Mega Stone bracelet. In her Equestrian Empire Warrior suit, she wears a light purple mage hat, a mage dress and purple shoes. She resembles one of the Unicorn Mage. Role in the Series Character Glorysia is the hero of the Kalos who was first going to Lumiose City, first in The Power of Us. Glorysia Melody and her friends travelled to Equestria for the first time, meeting new friends, facing her new foes, and getting the new badges. When Glorysia uses Inferno Overdrive with Skylinda, she says "When the light is blast of shine, fire of... Overdrive blaster!!!" Pokémon Heroes The Series When Glorysia and her friends came to Equestria, they saw the citizens, heroes, warriors and more. She greeted Equestrian Empire Warriors, Komissar General Bloom, Grand Inquisitor Belle and Empress Scootaloo. The first time she was very excited about all of the adventures. In Glorysia and Pichu, Glorysia Melody and Mika Star found a Pichu in Everfree Forest, and caught it. She nicknamed it "Thunder". Later in The Mawile Rescue, Glorysia caught a Mawile after The Chaos Lords attacks. And she caught an Oshawott at The Crystal Kingdom. ]] In ''Equestria Emergency!, Glorysia Melody has obtained the purple Z-Ring with Normalium Z, Firium Z, Fightinium Z and Grassium Z. Later in Cosplay Tied Up!, Glorysia Melody obtains the Waterium Z and Electrium Z by winning the Equestrian Cosplay Contest. Pokemon Storybook Series Glorysia Melody made an appearance in The Werewolf Gem. Glorysia Melody meets Elizabeth Storybook and Gordon for the first time. She tells everyone that the Moon Gem is the most dangerous treasure ever seen. After Elizabeth and Josie have been turned into werewolves, it's time to Glorysia to find the Lycanroc to help the Stonewolf Valley. Later, Glorysia Melody joins Elizabeth and her friends. In A Cornucopia of Chansey!, it has revealed she is disobeys at Chanse, who is the leader of the Chansey Land. Later in A Night of Faux Beiber Karaoke!, she started obeys at Elizabeth's Jigglypuff. In Merry, Merry, Mischief Makers!, she was shopping with Elizabeth and encountered Merry and Danny for the first time. Pokémon Heroes The Series: Equestria Quest TBA Pokémon In the pilot, Glorysia was given a Fennekin at Professor Sycamore's Lab at Lumiose City. Glorysia caught a talking Riolu during set to Topia Island, and got a Chikorita with Ash at the Garden Dreams. At the end of the movie, she nicknamed her Pokémon Skylinda (Fennekin), Kestin (Riolu) and Blossom (Chikorita). On the advice of Empress Scootaloo, Glorysia is actively helping her friends to rotate the Pokémon in their party through the ones in storage; meaning her friends will switching their Pokémon in their current party with those in storage at Equestrian Empire. In Rotation On Hand Glorysia's Pokémon are listed here. Her Pokémon are either at Equestrian Empire or at the base camp. Travelling With Glorysia was travelling with her other Pokémon, but never caught. At Professor Sycamore's Lab Rider Pokémon Glorysia uses every Pokémon as her PokéRide. Temporarily Glorysia was using any Pokémon by the trainers, using their Pokémon in any episodes. Befriended Storybook Only Her Pokémon was appeared only in Pokémon Storybook Series. Quotes "Hey girls, wanna check my ideas?" - Glorysia Melody waved to her friends. "Bright Skies." - Glorysia was looking at the sky. "You're right, Ash!" - Glorysia to Ash. "Kya-!!!!!" - Glorysia screamed after she saw something. In the Manga Gallery Trivia * Glorysia Melody was created on December 13, 2018 before the author had a plan to making the series. * Like Mika, "Two males and four females of Pokémon Team" she has mostly unevolved Pokémon (expect other Pokémon which had evolved) and Mika had four unevolved Pokémon (expect her Altaria and Vivillon). ** As of April 7, a DeviantArt user named Quasar1007 who talked Glorysia that she has a time of mostly baby/unevolved Pokémon with a few others (Shiny Lycanroc, Vivillon, female Meowstic and Lucario which are evolved), so that's why her Pokémon can not evolve. * In January 2019, GlorysiaMelodyYT has a secret of a mysterious person that will not be confirmed until after Chinese New Year. ** As of February 12, her secret will be revealed to be as Evil Ash. * Her worst fear has revealed, she is fearing of Ghost-type Pokémon. * Her shirt is based off the IOS Game Gacha Studio. Category:Pokémon Heroes Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Mega Evolution Users Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Trainers with Key Stones